take care my baby
by SJ wonderland
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee sungmin seorang pelajar SMU, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan wanita misterius secara tiba-tiba memberikan seorang bayi cowok berumur delapan bulan untuk di rawat oleh mereka berdua. Apakah mereka sanggup membagi waktu antara sekolah dengan merawat bayi? kejadian apa saja yang mereka lakukan untuk mengurus bayi tersebut... my first story. CHAPTER 1.. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

TAKE CARE MY BABY

**Author: Choi Eunkyo**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun || Lee Sungmin (cewek) || Changmin (Baby) || Lee Donghae || Lee Eunhyuk (cewek) || Leeteuk (cewek) || Kangin || And Another Cast.**

**Gender: Romance || Humor(?) || Family || Drama.**

**Rate: T**

**Disclimer: ||Semua pemeran yang ada di fic ini adalah bukan milik atok Suman, tetapi milik tuhan YME, terkecuali Sungmin yang memang milik sah Author *di rajam*||**

**|| Fic ini terinspirasi dari film mandarin Jackie Chan yang dia menjaga bayi itu loh, ada yang tau gak judul filmnya apa? *babo-nya kumat ._."* dan terinspirasi dari sinetron DOO BE DOO Tapi jalan ceritanya gak seperti yang ada di film, hanya bayinya aja yang Eunkyo masukki ke fic ini, dan selebihnya murni dari ide Eunkyo sendiri ^^ ||**

**Warning: OOC || Bahasa 'TIDAK BAKU' || Tidak sesuai dengan EYD || Typo berserakan dimana-mana.**

**DON'T LIKE…**

**DON'T READ!**

**Sumary: || Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee sungmin seorang pelajar SMU, bertemu dengan wanita misterius secara tiba-tiba memberikan seorang bayi cowok berumur delapan bulan untuk di rawat oleh mereka berdua. Apakah mereka sanggup membagi waktu antara sekolah dengan merawat bayi? ||**

Happy Reading~~~ ^^/

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tolong titipkan anakku…. Aku mohon" Ucap seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi._

"_Anda siapa?" Kata seorang pria bingung melihat wanita tersebut yang sesekali dia menggoyangkan pelan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat bayinya bergerak gelisah._

"_Tolong jaga dia…" Katanya sambil mengelus sayang kening anaknya._

"_Mwo? T-tidak bisa, anda tidak bisa menitipkan bayi ini padaku… lagian aku tidak mengenal anda… anda siapa? Ucap pria itu gugup, ingin sekali dia melihat wajah wanita itu karena dia membelakangi cahaya lampu malam sehingga badan bagian depan menjadi gelap, namun pada saat dia berjalan mendekati wanita itu…_

"_Ku mohon, jaga dia Kyuhyun… aku percaya, kau pasti bisa merawatnya… dan aku tidak akan lama-lama menitipkannya padamu, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil bayiku, secepatnya" Ucap wanita itu tersenyum lembut yang pastinya pria yang bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa melihat senyum lembutnya, di kecup kening bayinya dan wanita itu langsung pergi setelah dia meletakkan bayinya di bangku taman yang menjadi saksi bisu perbincangan di antara mereka berdua, atau bertiga dengan bayi itu._

"_K-kau kenal aku? Ya! Anda tidak bisa seenaknya menaruh bayi di situ… Hey! " Ucap Kyuhyun ketika hendak mengejar wanita misteius itu, namun suara tangis bayi itu menghentikan langkanhnya. Langsung saja dia berjalan mendekati bayi malang tersebut, dengan hati-hati di gendongnya bayi itu. _

"_Ya tuhan.." Kata Kyuhyun lirih, Di peluknya bayi rapuh itu untuk membagi ke hangatan padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Andwae!" Teriak pria jangkung yang terbangun dari tidurnya, " Ah, mimpi itu lagi" Desahnya sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya.

Di ambilnya segelas air putih yang sengaja di sediakannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya jika kalau di haus. Pada saat dia minum, terdengar suara ketukkan pintu kamarnya .

"Kyuhyun, bangun! Waktunya sekolah" Ucap suara yang di seberang sana yang dia duga adalah umma-nya.

"Ne, umma" Desahnya malas, terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya. Di liriknya jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding dekat meja belajarnya.

"06.34, ck" di langkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya berada.

Sesampainya dia di kamar mandi, di ambilnya sikat gigi dan di oleskan odol di permukaan bulu sikat gigi. Namun pada saat menggosok gigi, dia teringat kembali mimpi yang sama beberapa minggu ini menghantuinya, mimpi yang di mendatangkan seorang wanita yang memohon untuk menitipkan bayi padanya.

"_Ku mohon, jaga dia Kyuhyun… aku percaya, kau pasti bisa merawatnya… dan aku tidak akan lama-lama menitipkannya padamu, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil bayiku, secepatnya" _

Dan hari ini pun wanita itu muncul lagi ke dalam mimpinya. Dengan beringas di percepatkan menyikat giginya selepas itu Di tanggalkannya baju luar maupun baju dalamnya di lemparkan asal ke arah bak tempat menampung pakaian kotor. Dan berjalan kearah shower, di putarnya keran air hangat shower. "Ah~" Desahnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun? Sakit?" Kata pria separuh baya itu heran melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya melihat makanan dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak di pagi ini, tapi di pagi sebelumnya juga demikian.

"Eum? Aniya" Ucap Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Terus kenapa dari tadi sarapanmu tidak di makan? Malah di ubek-ubek begitu?" Kali ini Mrs. Cho yang bertanya, bingung.

"Gwaenchana appa, umma, aku baik-baik saja… ah! Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang, entar Jung seongnim bisa menghukumku habis-habisan kalau aku telat di mata pelajarannya… Annyeong~" Kata Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya.

"Dasar anak itu" Desah -appa Kyuhyun, dan langsung melanjutkan membaca koran paginya.

"Sudahlah, yeobo~ nih, minumlah" Ucap setelah menyodorkan segelas kopi.

"Jadi apa kamu sudah bilang padanya kalau kita akan pergi ke Jerman untuk proyek itu, hmm?" Kata Mr. Cho di sambil menyeruput kopi-nya.

"Belum, tapi akan aku bilang sepulang sekolahnya" Kata Mrs. Cho bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mengambil piring dan gelas kotor ke temapt cuci piring.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang… tapi jangan lupa beri tau dia kalau kita akan pergi keluar negri untuk waktu yang lama, Arra?" Kata Mr. Cho mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk istri tercintanya itu.

"Ne, dan hati-hati di jalan" Kata Mrs. Cho, setelah mendapatkan morning kiss-nya Mr. Cho langsung pergi menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

DUK…

DUK…

DUK…

BUK!

"Pagi umma, pagi appa" Sapa seorang gadis begitu dia sampai di dapur dengan tergopoh-gopoh menenteng tas ranselnya dan jaket tebalnya hampir saja dia terjatuh karena jaket yang dia bawa ujungnya menyentuh lantai tidak sengaja di pijaknya.

"Hati-hati" Ucap Mr. Lee-appa nya langsung memegang bahu anaknya yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya, dan langsung mengambil jaket si anak membawanya ke meja makan dan di letakkannya di bangku tempat biasa anaknya duduk.

"Gomawo, appa" Kata gadis itu setelah itu mengikuti appa ke meja makan.

"Nih, makanlah" Ucap wanita menyerahkan piring berisi sandwich kesukaan anaknya.

"Gomawo umma" Ucap gadis itu dan mengambil piring yang di berikan umma.

"Apa kau siap di hari pertama sekolah barumu, sungmin?" Kata Mr. Lee kepada Sungmin yang kini menatap appa nya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Pastinya siap donk appa… uhuk!,uhuk!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak mengakibatkan wajah mulus itu mulai agak kemerahan.

"Aigoo~ pelan-pelan Sungmin" Desah Mrs. Lee berjalan ke arahnya dan dengan sigap memberikan segelas susu kepadanya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Ah~ habisnya aku kelaparan… karena tadi malam aku tidak makan, karena makananku di makan sama si ikan tengik itu" Kata Sungmin sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ikan tengik, eoh?"

DOENG~

Sungmin membeku seketika begitu dia mendegar suara yang begitu familiar baginya, di tatapnya umma-nya untuk memberikan sinyal minta tolong.

"Hayo~ siapa tadi yang kau sebut ikan tengik? Hmm?" Dapat Sungmin rasakan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya.

Sungmin melirik umma-nya untuk memberikan sinyal minta tolong, sedangkan yang di lirik hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin.

"E-enggak siapa-siapa kok, Oppa" Ucap Sungmin takut - takut.

"Oh ya? Tadi kau bilang, 'karena tadi malam aku tidak makan, karena makananku di makan sama si ikan tengik itu'… tadi malam ya? Kan tadi malam yang ada di rumah cuman kita berdua, appa dan umma pergi ke pesta keluarganya , pasti yang kau sebut ikan tengik itu… ini kan?" Katanya panjang lebar, sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dan mimik muka yang sengaja di poloskan.

"Uwaah~ Donghae oppa daebak!"

PLETAK!

"Auw! Sakit, ikan tengik rasakan ini" Ringis Sungmin di pegangnya ke[alanya yang terkena jitakan oppa nya dan dia langsung menjambak rambut Donghae dan memutarnya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Hey! Aku butuh waktu sejam ngebentuk rambut ini, auw! Lepaskan kelinci dungu, sekarang!" Kata Donghae memegang tangan Sungmin yang nyangkut(?) di rambutnya.

"Hentikan!?" Ucap Kata MR. Lee sedikit berteriak yang sedari tadi diam menonton(?) kedua anaknya yang asik bertengkar, kini mulai habis kesabarannya ketika melihat Donghae ikutan menjambak rambut Sungmin.

Langsung saja Donghae dan Sungmin menghentikan aksi jambak-menjambaknya, Donghae langsung melirik Appa nya. "Ckk!" Desisnya dan langsung pergi ke kursinya.

"Ya ampun~ umur kalian sekarang sudah berapa, eoh? Masih saja bertingkah anak kecil" Kata Mrs. Lee geleng kepala.

"Bukan begitu umma~ tapi si ikan tengik ini nih, capek-capek aku masak ramen dan begitu matang tiba-tiba dia datang dan mengambil ramenku dan bilang 'terima kasih, tau aja oppa-mu ini lagi lapar'…" Kata Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plum-nya.

"Yah, kelinci dungu... sebelum kau masak ramen, kau sudah makan dua mangkuk jajjamyeon dan sepotong ayam goreng. Apa itu masih kurang, eoh? Sedangkan aku saja cuman makan kimbab itu pun di kasih dari tetangga sebelah" Kata Donghae menggigit roti sandwichnya dengan kasar.

"Sudalah Donghae… kau ini, macam tidak tau adikmu saja kalau selera makannya melebihi orang kebanyakkan" Kata Mrs. Lee, di lihatnya Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Ckk" Desis Donghae, di liriknya Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan 'awas kau' sedangkan Sungmin menantang balik tatapan Donghae 'Apa? Kau kira aku takut, eoh?'.

"Donghae, Sungmin dengar… kita ini baru pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal di perumahan ini, appa tidak mau keluarga Lee menjadi buruk karena kalian bertengkar terus, jadi jagalah sikap kalian" Kata Mr. Lee capek dengan tingkah anaknya yang tidak pernah akur sedari kecil.

"Ne, appa… maaf" Ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah, di sikutnya lengan Donghae bermaksud ikutan berminta maaf.

Seakan Mengerti maksud Sungmin Donghae pun menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Hmm, maaf appa… dan aku harus pergi ke kampus sekarang, Sungmin bukannya kau harus sekolah?, kajja!" Kata Donghae dan beranjak dari kursinya. Setelah menunduk formal kedua orang tuanya Donghae langsung melesat keluar rumah.

"Appa, umma aku pergi annyeong~… yah, oppa… Tunggu!" Kata Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa memakai jaketnya setelah mencium pipi umma dan appa nya langsung melesat keluar rumah, menyusul Donghae.

"Hati-hati, ne".

"Uh, dinginnya" Kata Sungmin begitu sampai di teras rumahnya, Karena ini musim dingin jadi banyak orang yang keluar rumah memakai baju tebal. Sehingga dapat di rasakan asap putih keluar dari mulut Sungmin langsung di rapatkan jaket tebalnya

Sungmin langsung mendekati mobil tersebut hendak memasuki mobil Marcedes biru begitu mobil tersebut keluar dari bagasi. Tapi sebelum masuk, tidak sengaja Sungmin melihat seorang pria yang baru keluar dari rumahnya yang tepat di depan rumah Sungmin, dapat Sungmin liat di balik jaketnya yang di kenakannya, dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sepertinya dia satu sekolah dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun tidak memikirkannya dan langsung masuk ke mobil Donghae.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai… ah, aku gugup" Kata Sungmin begitu sampai di sekolah barunya, di remasnya ujung seragam sekolahnya hingga hampir kusut, kebiasaan itu muncul jika dia gugup atau melakukan kesalahan.

"Sudahlah… cepetan turun dari mobilku, keburu telat aku nya" Ucap Donghae sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya ke arah Sungmin untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari mobilnya.

Entah kenapa rasa gugupnya hilang entah seketika setelah dia mendengar ucapan donghae tadi, di deatglear nya dan turun dari mobil, dan mobil biru itu langsung melesat pergi.

"Ckk, awas saja kalau aku sudah punya mobil sendiri, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menaikinya bahkan menyentuhnya sekalipun, cih! Dalam mimpimu saja ikan tengik" Ancamnya.

"Ilsan Junior High School, hmm" Gumamnya dan di langkahkannya kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya.

Di sapu pandangannya ke seluruh perkarangan sekolah, gedung sekolah yang mencapai lima tingkat dan banyak penghijauan di sana sini, serta ada air mancur di tengah taman sekolah.

"Ruang kepala sekolah di mana ya?" Gumamnya bingung.

setiap pintu yang di lewatinya terus melihat papan nama yang berada di atas pintu.

"laboratorium"

"Seni rupa"

"Perpustakaan"

"Sastra"

"Gym"

"Toilet pria, mwo?" Serunya kaget.

Karena ke asikan(?) mencari ruang kepala sekolah tanpa sadarnya dia sampai di depan toilet cowok, "Ya ampun~" Desahnya.

Pada saat dia balik badan bermaksud untuk pergi dari situ tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

"Auw, appo~" Ringis Sungmin langsung jatuh terduduk karena secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Yah, kau mau ngintip ya" Kata seseorang.

Langsung saja Sungmin mendongak ke atas siapa yang seenak jidat menuduh yang enggak-enggak padanya. "Jaga tuh mulut, lagian siapa yang mengintip? Kata Sungmin dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau berdiri di depan toilet cowok… Kalau tidak mengintip, apa lagi? Kata pria tersebut menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Kau… yah, apa yang kau lihat?"Kata Sungmin takut-takut sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke dadanya, di lihatnya pria yang di hadapannya kini menatapnya seperti daging siap santap melihat lekuk tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau anak baru?" Ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"I-iya…" Kata Sungmin gugup. "Bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu" Lanjutnya.

"Memang kenapa, hmm?" Katanya di dekatinya Sungmin yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi was-was.

"M-mau apa kau?" Kata sungmin sambil berjalan mundur hingga tak terasa punggungnya menyentuh dinding, begitu wajah pria itu mulai mendekati wajahnya sontak Sungmin mendorong wajahnya dan kabur dari situ.

"Sialan kau! Dasar mesuuum" Makinya sambil terus berlari meninggalkan pria tersebut yang kini menampakkan aura hitam pekat di atas kepalanya sebagai background dan dapat di lihat siku-siku mulai muncul di jidatnya.

"Mwo? Mesum katanya?... yah, Babo,! Aku tuh cuman mau bilang ada remahan roti di sela bibirmu, kenapa kau bilang mesum… Aish, gadis aneh" Katanya langsung masuk ke toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, di situ tempat dudukku" Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata menegur seorang pria yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik menggunakan headset.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan darinya, gadis itupun menggoyangkan bahu pria tadi. "Maaf, tempat yang kau duduki ini adalah tempatku" Ucapnya setelah ada respon dari si pria yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Katanya sambil melapaskan headsetnya.

Tarik nafas dan hembuskan pelan-pelan, itulah yang di lakukan si gadis berambut coklat ini menghadapi pria tengil di depannya ini. "Kau menduduki tempatku, bisakah kau pindah dan cari kursi yang lain" Katanya.

"Ne? ah, tidak bisa… karena aku duluan yang duduk di sini, lagian siapa suruh kau datangnya lama, eoh?" Katanya acuh di pakainya kembali headsetnya dan tidak peduli gadis yang di sebelahnya mengoceh tak karuan ke arahnya.

"Aish!" Desahnya dan meninggalkan pria itu menuju kursi berada di belakang si pria tadi.

"Hmm" Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan di bukanya buku komik sambil menunggu dosen barunya datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi seosaengnim"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" Kata seosaengnim yang baru tiba di kelas.

"Cewek apa cowok saengnim?" Celetuk salah satu murid di sertai anggukan serempak dari seluruh murid.

Terkecuali seorang pria yang duduk berada paling sudut tampak tidak tertarik di pusingkannya psp, benda hitam itu di atas mejanya dan sesekali dia melihat ke luar jendela memandang langit mendung yang mulai menjatuhkan benda putih a.k.a salju ke permukaan tanah dengan pandangan kosong.

"Masuklah" Ucap seosaengnim memberi aba-aba ke anak baru itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Owaah"

"Ternyata perempuan"

"Manisnya~" Dan berbagai komentar lainnya yang terucap seluruh kelas begitu anak baru itu memasukki ruang kelas.

"Nah, perkenalkan nama dan asal sekolahmu" Kata seosaenngnim mempersilahkan dia untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"A-annyeonghaseo… perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sungmin, saya berasal dari Toho High School… salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya" Kata Sungmin membungkuk formal.

"Toho High School? Kamu dari jepang ya?" Ucap seorang murid perempuan yang terlihat terkejut.

"Ne" Kata Sungmin tersenyum ramah.

"Itukan sekolah ternama se asia" Lanjut murid tadi, Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya bingung mau jawab apa.

"Sudah, sudah… nanti saja berbincang-bincangnya… nah Sungmin-shi, kamu bisa duduk di situ, di depan Ryeowook" Unjuk seosaengnim ke arah Ryeowook, murid yang bertanya tadi.

"Ne.. terima kasih" Kata Sungmin, dan berjalan ke arah yang di tunjuk seosaengnim barunya tadi.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sungmin pun tersenyum "Lee Sungmin imnida, salam kenal Ryeowook-shi" Ryeowook pun menggeser sedikit badannya memberi ruang untuk Sungmin duduk.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sungmin langsung duduk.

"Tidak usah seformal gitu, santai saja… dan panggil saja aku Wooki, oke?" Kata Ryeowook terkekeh melihat teman barunya yang terlihat kaku, Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya malu.

"Nanti aku akan mengajakmu keliling sekolah, eotthoke?" Ajak Ryeowook, Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung mengiyakan ajakannya "Ne, aku mau" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Yah! Ryeowook-shi, Sungmin-shi… sudah saengnim bilang, nanti saja bincang-bincangnya, sekarang waktunya belajar, mengerti?" Kata seongnim yang mulai kesal dengan meraka berdua berbincang saat dia menjelaskan pelajarannya.

"Ne, maaf seosaengmin" Kata Sungmin dan Ryeowook serempak dan setelah itu mereka mendengarkan penjelasan saengnim mereka.

Tanpa di sadari, seorang pria yang berada di belakang mereka sedang melihat mereka berdua, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia memperhatikan anak baru yang berada di depannya kini.

"Sungmin, ya… hmm" Gumamnya sambil memandang punggung Sungmin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo~

Choi Eunkyo imnida

Ini fict pertamaku, gimana?

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maklumi ya *bow*

ini masih prolog.

udahan? apa lanjut?

Review please~

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

TAKE CARE MY BABY

**Author: Choi Eunkyo**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun || Lee Sungmin (cewek) || Changmin (Baby) || Lee Donghae || Lee Eunhyuk (cewek) || Leeteuk (cewek) || Kangin || And Another Cast.**

**Gender: Romance || Humor(?) || Family || Drama.**

**Rate: T**

**Disclimer: ||Semua pemeran yang ada di fic ini adalah bukan milik atok Suman, tetapi milik tuhan YME, terkecuali Sungmin yang memang milik sah Author *di rajam*||**

**|| Fic ini terinspirasi dari film mandarin Jackie Chan yang dia menjaga bayi itu loh, ada yang tau gak judul filmnya apa? *babo-nya kumat ._."* dan terinspirasi dari sinetron DOO BE DOO Tapi jalan ceritanya gak seperti yang ada di film, hanya bayinya aja yang Eunkyo masukki ke fic ini, dan selebihnya murni dari ide Eunkyo sendiri ^^ ||**

**Warning: OOC || Bahasa 'TIDAK BAKU' || Tidak sesuai dengan EYD || Typo berserakan dimana-mana.**

**DON'T LIKE…**

**DON'T READ!**

**Sumary: || Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee sungmin seorang pelajar SMU, bertemu dengan wanita misterius secara tiba-tiba memberikan seorang bayi cowok berumur dua tahun untuk di rawat oleh mereka berdua. Apakah mereka sanggup membagi waktu antara sekolah dengan merawat bayi? ||**

**Chapter 1:**

Happy Reading~~~ ^^/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkahnya yang gemetar menjadi awal pembuka pagi ini. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh di bawakannya nampan yang penuh berisi makanan sambil kepalanya tertunduk—menghindari seseorang yang ada di hadapannya kini, seseorang yang membuat hatinya kalut tak karuan setiap kali dia memandangi orang ini. Sedemikian rupa ia mengatur raut wajahnya yang ketakutan sejak tadi malam menjadi raut seperti biasanya. Tidak—ia benar benar tidak menginginkan kejadian ini lagi, meskipun dalam mimpi buruk sekalipun

"Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa lama sekali? Apa tidak kau lihat kalau aku kelaparan, eoh? " Bentak seorang pria separuh baya terhadap istrinya yang bernama Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat suaminya yang kelihatan marah kepadanya.

"Maaf Yunho, tadi Changmin menangis… jadi aku menghentikan masakkanku sebentar untuk menyusui Changmin agar dia diam " Ucapnya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri di wajah pucatnya.

Yunho hanya mencibir mendengar alasan Jaejoong, di ambilnya mangkuk yang berisi nasi dan di cuilnya ikan sambal(?) itu dan di lahapnya bersamaan dengan nasi tersebut. Namun..

"Puih! Uhuk, uhuk.. Masakan macam apa ini? Heh! Apa kau meracuni aku, eoh? Uhuk " Kata Yunho. Memuntahkan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan mendeaglare ke arah Jaejoong yang terkejut atas perlakuan suaminya.

"M-maksudmu ?" Ucap Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ikan ini… iya, ikan ini… terlalu pedas untukku makan, kau taukan kalau aku tidak suka sama yang terlalu pedas " Kata Yunho. Segera mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"M-maaf Yunho, aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau kamu tidak menyukai makanan terlalu pedas… karena aku sibuk mengurusi Changmin yang tidak bisa diam selama aku masak " Jelas Jaejoong.

PRANG!

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika Yunho dengan tiba-tiba membuang mangkuk dan piring ke sembarang tempat. Yunho berdiri menghadap Jaejoong yang gemetar melihat suaminya yang siap memukulnya kapan saja dia mau.

"Istri macam apa kau ? Setiap kali berbuat sesuatu untukku, pasti tidak pernah sesuai dengan keinginanku" Kata Yunho mendekatkan badannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Maaf" Cairan bening keluar dengan mulusnya di pipi Jaejoong, dan dia memundurkan langkahnya ketika Jaejoon semakin mendekatkan badannya ke aranya.

"Maaf ? APA TIDAK ADA KATA LAIN SELAIN MAAF, EOH?" Bentak Yunho wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah yang siap di keluarkannya kapanpun.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf Yunho-ah~… maaf, hiks" Isak Jaejoong. Dirasakannya punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Dengan gemetar, di genggamnya tangannya dan di letakkan di dadanya.

"Cukup sudah… HIYAA~ "

"Ooaa~~ooaaah….. hiks, Oaaa"

Ketika tangan Yunho siap memukul Jaejoong seketika dia menghentikan aksinya itu begitu mendengar isak tangis bayi dari arah kamar Jaejoong.

"Ckk.. ibu sama anak, sama-sama pembuat sial" Umpatnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang merosot ke bawah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

BLAM

Terdengar pintu tertutup menandakan sang 'monster besar' pergi meninggalkan sarangnya. Tampak Jaejoong terduduk lemas dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Ooaaa.. oooaaaa~~~"

"Ah, Changmin! " Serunya dan langsung lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya. Di dekatinya box yang terbuat dari kayu itu, dan tampaklah seorang bayi mungil yang bergerak gelisah dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Di gendongnya bayi mungil itu yang bernama Changmin dan di letakkan kepala si bayi dipundaknya.

"Ssst~ uljima, umma ada di sini" Bisik Jaejoong ke telinga Changmin. Di elusnya punggung Changmin dengan lembut. Seaakan mengerti, seketika bayi itu menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai tertidur di pundak sang umma.

"Sabar ya sayang… semua ini akan berakhir, umma janji" Ucap Jaejoong. Menerawang ke luar jendela menatap langit yang menjatuhkan salju sana sini.

"Sebaiknya aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan" Gumamnya. Dengan perlahan di letakkan bayinya ke box kayu di selimutinya Changmin dan setelah mencium kening si bayi, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Changmin menuju ruang tamu untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, kalau di sini taman sekolahnya " Jelas Ryeowook sambil menunjuk taman yang hijau keputihan karena tertimpa salju.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Oh di situ ya… eumm, Wooki-ah." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ne ?. apa ada tempat yang mau kau tanyakan Sungmin " Kata Ryeowook bingung melihat Sungmin yang meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Ne, ada" Kata Sungmin. Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa ?" Kata Ryoewook antusias.

"Eumm… a-anu, Wooki-ah. Aku mau nanya, kantin di sebelah mana ya ?"

"Eum, kalau dari sini, kita belok kiri. Wae ?" Kata Ryeowook sembari menunjuk ke lorong sebelah kri.

"Aku lapar~, Wooki" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-ngelus perut ratanya.

KRIK..

KRIKK…

Ryeowook langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Ya ampun~ kenapa gak bilang dari tadi kalau kau lapar, Sungmin" Kata Ryeowook kekeh liat Sungmin yang merengut sebal ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bilang bahwasannya aku lapar. Sedangkan kau saja dari awal jam istirahat tidak berhenti menarikku ke berbagai tempat sekolah ini dan menjelaskan tempat itu" Ucap Sungmin sebal sambil mempoutkan bibir plumnya.

"Hahaha… mianhae, karena sangking senangnya aku mempunyai teman baru. Soalnya kau lah orang pertama yang mau menjadi temanku" Kata Ryeowook tersenyum menampakan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sejenak Sungmin tertegun mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook yang membuatnya sedikit shock.

"Nah, sekarang tujuan tour kita adalah…. KANTIIIIIIN" Teriak Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Sungmin yang hanya menurut mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook sambil memandang punggung Ryeowook dengan seksama.

"Wooki-aah~ " Desis Sungmin yang tidak dapat di dengar Ryeowook. Yang sibuk mengoceh gak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaa~ tampan sekali~"

"Lihat matanya, cantik"

"Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa ada orang setampan dia ?"

"Kyaaa~"

Donghaae berjalan di koridor kampus yang entah kapan bisa di penuhi banyak orang terutama para mahasiswi, padahal tadi pagi dia datang ke kampus tidak seheboh ini. Banyak yang kagum atas wajahnya Donghae dan banyak yang mengomentari ketampanannya itu. Tetapi Donghae tidak mengubris sapaan para wanita yang setiap kali berpapasan dengannya.

"Kampus macam apaan ini ? banyak sekali orang autis yang teriak gak jelas… Hn, berisik sekali" Cibir Donghae terhadap para wanita yang terpesona akan wajahnya. Sayangnya Donghae tidak menyadari itu.

"Kita ke perpustakaan aja, lebih nyaman berada di sana" Ucap wanita berbicara dengan temannya yang kebetulan lewat di samping Donghae.

"Perpustakaan, ya ?" Gumam Donghae "Hmm, boleh juga" Lanjutnya dan langsung pergi mengikuti kedua wanita tadi dari belakang.

Diam-diam Donghae mengikuti kedua wanita tadi dan sesekali Donghae menguping pembicaraan mereka. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika orang yang di ikutinya tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang administrasi.

"Apa-apaan ini ? katanya mau ke perpustakaan, tapi kenapa…" Ucap Donghae frustasi melihat tingkah mahasiswi yang menurutnya aneh bin ajaib.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan ?" Ucap seorag wanita.

Cukup sudah, sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi wanita di kapus ini. Donghae membalikkan badan ke belakang siapa yang mengajak bicara tadi. Siap meluncurkan kata-kata indah(?) ke arahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, dia tidak tau ada aura hitam legam di atas kepala Donghae.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke perpustakaan" Katanya dan masih menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Dan tanpa seijin Donghae dia langsung menarik lengan Donghae.

Entah kenapa amarah Donghae meluap begitu saja dan dia menurut saja di tarik ke sana sini olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah kelebihan pegawai… jadi kami tidak memerlukan pegawai lagi, maaf" Ucap seorang manager kepada seorang wanita yang tertunduk lemar mendengar penjelasan dari manager cafetaria.

"Ne, gwaenchana…" Ucapnya, di bereskannya berkas-berkas ijazah miliknya di meja. Dan di bantu sang manager karena di lihatnya wanita ini agak kesulitan bergerak dikarena dia sambil menggendong bayi.

"Gomawo" Kata wanita itu dan pergi meninggalkan temapt cafetaria itu setelahmenunuduk sopan ke manager cafe.

Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya dia di tolak mentah-mentah di setiap kali dia melamar pekerjaan. Capek memang hampir setengah hari dia berada di luar untuk mencari pekerjaan ditambah lagi dia membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin di rumah dan dia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara untuk sekedar menitipkan anaknya. Di titipkan ke Yunho? hn, jangan harap.

Di lihatnya Changmin yang juga memandang Jaejoong, rasa cepak yang menderapnya hilang seketika melihat wajah mungil nan manis ini tersenyum simpul ke arah Jaejoong. Di belainya pipi Changmin, dengan spontan Changmin bergerah ke arah pipi yang Jaejoong sentuh. Seakan mengerti maksud si anak, Jaejoong pun tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti kau haus, chagi?" Kata Jaejoong, dan dia pun pergi mencari tempat yang duduk untuk memberikan susu botol untuk Changmin.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman dan hangat, Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan botol susu dan memberikannya ke Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum (lagi) melihat tingkah si anak yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Jaejoong bersenandung pelan untuk menghibur Changmin dan juga dirinya sambil menepuk lembut pantat Changmin yang mulai mengatupkan mata ngantuk.

Tidak sengaja Jaejoong menemukan secarik kertas, sepertinya itu kertas brosur. Dan langsung saja Jaejoong membesarkan matanya ssetelah membaca isi brosur itu.

' _Di butuhkan segera!_

_Beauty salon, membutuhkan seorang asisten yang handal dan inovatif_

_Dengan syarat:_

_Tau betul dalam urusan make up,_

_Cekatan dalam bekerja, dan komunikatif_

_Penempatan kerja:_

_Tokyo, jepang.'_

Jaejoong mendesah ketika membaca kalimat bagian terakhir, kalau soal kecantikkan gamapang bagi Jaejoong. Tapi kalau tempat kerjanya berada di jepang, bagaimana nasib Changmin? Apa dia harus menitipkannya ke Yunho? Ah, tidak mungkin. Jaejoong yakin kalau ia titipkan Changmin ke Yunho, sepulang Jaejoong dari jepang akan ada rangkaian bunga duka cita tepat di depan rumahnya.

Lebih baik dia pulang sekarang dan meletakkan Changmin ke box tidurnya. Soal pekerjaan? Nanti-nanti sajalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, kenyang~" Kata Sungmin sambil menepuk perut yang sedikit menggembung. Di lihatnya Ryeowook yang terkekeh ke arahnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Kata Sungmin menggembungkan pipi chubinya.

"Haha.. ani, aku baru pertama kali liat orang makan dengan porsi yang melebihi orang kebanyakkan" Ucap Ryeowook kekeh sekaligus takjub dengan kemampuan Sungmin menghabiskan makanan yang super banyak itu.

"Kau ngeledekku ya" Kata Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Euh~… b-bukan begitu Sungmin, aku hanya… hanya kagum, ya kagum" Kata Ryeowook takut-takut kalau Sungmin marah karena di tertawakan olehnya.

"Kagum apanya?" Kata Sungmin yang mulai bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook.

"Aku kagum saja denganmu, itu saja" Kata Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi wooki…"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti begitu mendengar bunyi bel pertanda jam istirahat berakhir.

"Kajja!" Ajak Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih" Kata Donghae setelah mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

"Ne, sama-sama" Ucap wanita itu sambil memilih buku yang dia cari.

Entah kenapa wanita ini begitu familiar bagi Donghae. Entah itu karena kacamata yang dia kenakan atau pakaiannya yang norak.

"Eum, perkenalkan aku Donghae, Lee Donghae" Kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke wanita yang menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia pun tersenyum "Eunhyuk, salam kenal" Kata wanita itu yang bernama Eunhyuk dan dia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ah, sepertinya kamu harus aku tinggal… karena saya ada urusan mendadak" Kata Eunhyuk membungkuk sopan ke Donghae di ambilnya buku yang dia cari dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae di perpustakaan.

"Ya ampun, dia kan wanita yang menegurku karena aku menduduki kursinya" Kata Donghae dan langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah sampai di perpus" Gumamnya dan di sapunya pandangannay ke sekeliling perpustakaan.

"Hmm, sepi dan…. Nyaman buat tidur, khekeke" Lanjutnya sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya dan langsung beranjak ke tempat meja paling sudut untuk dia tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah di dendangkan dan sorakan sebagian murid pun terdengar dan langsung saja para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya.

Tampak Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan ke koridor sekolah menuju gerbang, sesampainya mereka di gerbang sekolah berhentilah mobil mewah di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Eum, Sungmin… aku sudah di jemput" Kata Ryeowook memasang raut muka sedih.

"Ne, dulua saja" Kata sungmin.

Dan keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya dari mobil.

"Silahkan masuk Ryeowook-shi" Ucap pria itu sopan sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri Sungmin?" Ucap Ryeowook mengacuhkan supirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Wooki-ah" Kata Sungmin lembut.

"Aku akan naik taksi" Lanjutnya begitu Ryeowook hendak mencari alasan untuk bersamanya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya" Desah Ryeowook akhirnya dan langsung masuk ke mobil. Setelah sang supir membungkuk sopan ke Sungmin, Sungmin pun membalas membungkukkan badan. Mobil itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Dasar manja" Gumamnya.

Di lihatnya sekelilingnya banyak murid yang pulang ada yang menaiki sepeda motor, ada juga yang menaiki bus. Tapi yang namanya orang baru, apalagi pindahan dari negara seberang, di tambah Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti seluk beluk kota Seoul.

Di ambilnya handphone bermerek iphone dari saku seragamnya dan mendial nomor oppa nya—Donghae tapi tidak di angkat sama sekali. Di dialnya sekali lagi, dan sama seperti di awal tidak di angkat olehnya.

"Yah! Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Ah, appa" Desahnya, ketika dia hendak mendial nomor appa nya, langsung di hentikannya acara(?) mencari kontak appa nya.

"Dia pasti sedang sibuk" Gumamnya. "Umma… ah ani, dia pasti sedang sibuk juga di rumah… haa~ jadi gimana ini? Aku tidak tau jalan pulang" Katanya frustasi. Di rutukinya dirinya karena tidak menanyakan arah jalan dari rumah ke sekolah. Dan di rutukinya Donghae karena asal pergi tanpa memberi aba-aba ke dia.

"Ummaa~ hiks" Desis Sungmin yang mulai terisak atas nasib ke-babo-anya. Di lihatnya ada perhentian bus, dan dia pergi ke sana untuk duduk dan memikirkan nasib dua ke depan.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang pria jangkung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya dari dia masuk kelas hingga dia pulang, bahkan sampai dia berada tepat di sampingnya. Di lihatnya wajah Sungmin yang memerah, mungkin karena menahan tangis.

"Kau anak baru ya?" Ucap si pria akhirnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke pria yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Sungmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" Tanya si pria.

"Tidak ada" Ucap Sungmin.

"Hmm, begitu ya" Kata si pria, Sungmin pun tidak menjawab hanya diam memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

"Klau gitu, kita pulangnya sama aja…. Sungmin" Terdengar namanya di sebut oleh si pria, Sungmin pun menolehnya dengan seksama.

"Wae ?," bukankah rumahmu tepat berada di depan rumahku, Sungmin" Katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"K-kau siapa" Ucap Sungmin, shock atas pengakuan pria yang di depannya ini.

"Masa kau tidak mengenal ku?" Aku aja langsung tau nama mu begitu kau datang ke perumahan situ" Celotehnya si pria sukses membuat Sungmin tambah bingung.

"Tau dari mana kau namaku, pada saat pertama kali lagi aku pindah ke Seoul" Ucap Sungmin tambah bingung karena pria ini semakin melebarkan senyuman yang membuat Sungmin ngeri.

"Hahaha... dasar bodoh! Selain dari umma ku? Dari siapa lagi aku tau namamu, dan nama seluruh anggota keluarga Lee" Katanya.

"Huh" Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibir plumnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, antara kesal dan malu mendengar tuturan pria ini mengenai dirinya. Baru saja kenal, sudah berani menghina orang. Manusia macam apa ini?.

"Nama aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun…. Ingat itu Sungmin, Ky-yuh-yuuun~ " Ucap Kyuhyun di akhiri dengan mengeja namanya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjitak kepalanya, sekalii~ saja. Tapi itu tidak mungkin di lakukan. Berhubung dia tetangga barunya, lagian dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah.

"Ya, ya, ya…. Aku ingat itu, Ky-yuh-yuuun~ " Desah Sungmin, lebih baik mengalah dan menuruti perkataan manusia tengil yang sebelas dua belas dengan ke-tengil-an oppa-nya. Dari pada dia tidak bisa pulang sama sekali.

"Hmm, kajja!" Kata Kyuhyun memberi aba agar Sungmin mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sungmin pun mengikuti prinsipnya tadi. 'menuruti apa perkataannya, dari pada tidak bisa pulang sama sekali'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mematung memperhatikan objek yang ada di depannya ini. Dengan pandang kosong, di tatapnya papan nama keluarga yang tergantung di tembok depan rumah.

"Keluarga Cho" Di bacanya papan nama itu.

"Apa harus ku titipkan di sini?" Lirihnya, di usapnya papan lempengan tembaga itu. Dan dia tersenyum kecut mengingat nasibnya yang tidak kunjung berubah. Wanita itu pun pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai" Kata Kyuhyun, di lihatnya Sungmin yang sedang mengatur nafas dengan menompangkan tangannya ke lutut.

"Yah, hosh, hosh, kita kenapa hosh, harus lari?" Ucap Sungmin terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Lebih baik hosh, kita naik taksi aja hosh, hosh" Lanjutnya beriringan dengan keluarnya gumpalan asap putih di bibirnya yang mulai memerah.

"Buang-buang duit kalau naik taksi" Ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak bersalah atas perlakuannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Kan aku yang bayar, lagian kenapa harus lari, eoh?" Kata Sungmin yang sudah menstabilkan detak jantung dan nafasnya.

"Dasar orang kaya, nih dengar ya kau itu orang baru di sini. Jadi kalau naik taksi, kau tak akan tau jalan mana yang harus di lewati kalau kau pergi dan pulang dari sekolah. Kalau kau jalan, otomatis kau akan ingat jalan mana yang harus kau lewati. Ngerti?" Jelas Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… ENGGAK SAMPAI LARI JUGA KALEEE" Teriak Sungmin kesal karena sudah merasa di kerjai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biar cepet nyampek, Bunnie… hahahaha" Kekeh Kyuhyun yang berhasil mengerjai Sungmin yang melongo. Dan langsung melesat ke rumah seberang, rumah dia sendiri takut di timpuk Sungmin.

"M-mwo? Apa tadi kata dia? Bunnie?... yaaaah!" Teriak Sungmin (lagi) saat Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari pagar rumahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sungmin yang mencak-mencak karena kesal. Terdengar suara tawa dari rumah seberang yang membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal mendenagarnya.

Sungmin langsung masuk ke rumahnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya, selaku umma-nya Sungmin yang mendengar derap langkah kaki memasuki rumahnya, langsung bergegas ke pintu utama siapa yang masuk ke rumahnya dengan langkah menderap gitu.

"Ya ampun~ Sungmin ternyata" Desah Mrs. Lee begitu tau siapa yang masuk. Di lihatnya raut muka perempuan semata wayangnya itu. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?" Tanya sang umma.

"Awalnya sih oke umma, tapi akhirannya yang, Aaargh" Geram Sungmin mengingat perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah umma, nanti aja ceritanya, aku beres-beres dulu" Ucap Sungmin setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang umma, Sungmin langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

"Dari mana saja kau? Pergi keluar rumah tanpa permisi" Ucap Yunho murka terhadap Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi membuatnya marah.

"A-aku ada urusan sebentar tadi" Ucap Jaejoong gemetar.

"Urusan? Urusan apa, eoh?" Di lihatnya kertas yang menyembul dari tas Jaejoong dan langsung di tarik paksa tasnya.

"Buat apa kau pergi denagn membawa ijazah? Apa kau mau melamar pekerjaa, eoh?" Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan dia mundur ke belakang untuk siagajika Yunho mendadak mnyakitiknya dan bayinya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Desis Jaeajoong.

"Kau? Cari kerja? Huwahahaha….. MIMPI!" Bentak Yunho dan melempar berkas-berkas Jaejoong asal ke sofa. Dan mulai mendekatkan diri ke Jaejoong yang mulai ketakutan.

"Ngapai kau susah-susah mencari pekerjaan yang lain? Sudahlah Jae, kembali saja kau ke pekerjaan lamamu, sebagai pe-la-cur" Ucap Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Jaejoong takut setiap kali dia melihatnya.

"Cukup! Yunho, Cukup! Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya kau merendahkanku dengan mengatakan dengan sebutan yang tidak mau aku dengar itu" Kata jaejoong tegas.

"Wae?, memang betulkan, kalau kau jadi wanita penggoda yang…."

PLAKK

Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika tangan mulus Jaejoong mendarat di pipi kanan Yunho. Yunho pun membelalakkan mata musangnya dan wajahnya pun merah padam.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai diriku, Aku memang salah jalan waktu itu dan aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku harus membiayai operasi dan pengobatan appa-ku yang terkena kanker di rumah sakit" Ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri berbicara lantang ke suaminya.

"Asal kau tau Jung Yunho, aku selama bekerja di sana, hanya sebagai teman minum saja, tidak lebih. Dan andai saja kau tidak memilihku untuk menemani kau minum hingga kau mabuk, dan meniduriku . aku pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, Yunho-shi" Ucap Jaejoong ternyat membuat monster yang bersarang di dalam tubuh Yunho mulai terlepas dari kandangnya. Mata musang itu pun membesarkan matanya dan menggertakkan rahangnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu pun membuat dirinya dalam siaga satu.

"Ya, kau benar. Memang salahku yang minum hingga mabuk dan dalam pengaruh alkohol aku langsung menidurimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengugurkan bayi itu, eoh?" Ucap Yunho geram.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi seorang pembunuh, Yunho. hiks" Ucap Jaejoong, bulir air mata mulai jatuh di pipi putih pucatnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku Kim Jaejoong, bahwasannya appa-ku, keluargaku mempunyai peraturan yang ketat. Dan karena kaulah aku di campakkan dari kerluargaku begitu kau datang ke rumahku dan memberitau kalau kau sedang menagandung anakku. Dan karena kau pula lah aku di pecat dari kantor appa-ku. Gomawo Jaejoong-shi" Ucap Yunho tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hiks, Ya, memang kita tidak tau apa-apa satu sama lain. Dan aku tidak tau sama sekali tentang keluargamu, dan maaf karna aku kau di keluarkan dari keluarga Jung dan di pecat dari kantor bisakah kau hiks, bersikap lembut terhadapku dan memberi perhatian terhadap Changmin" Pecah sudah tangis Jaejoong, di peluknya Changmin yang mulai gelisah dalam dekapan jaejoong.

"Mwo? Bersikap lembut dan perhatian terhadap anak ini?" Tunjuknya ke arah Changmin.

"Heuh.. Jangan harap, sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan menganggap dia sebagai ankakku" Ucap Yunho, di ambilnya jaket tebalnya dan langsung pergi keluar rumah.

BLAMM

Lutut Jaejoong lemas seketika, buru-buru ia duduk di bangku sofa. Baru pertama kalinya dia menampar Yunho dan berbicara lantang seperti itu sebelumnya. Di pijitnya pelipisnya dengan tangan kanannya, air mata tiada hentinya mengalir di pipi Jaejoong.

Di rasakannya ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dadanya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati Changmin bergerak gelisah. Dia pun tersenyum, dan langsung beranjak dari sofa ke kamarnya dan meletakkan Changmin ke box baby.

"Aku akan mencari tau tentang keluarga Cho itu. Biar Changmin-ku aman bersama mereka. dan bisa pergi ke jepang dan bekerja dengan tenang " Ucapnya dan langsung keluar dari kamar, dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Eunkyo comeback, maaf lama updatenya.

Yukihyemi : ini uda lanjut, dan sepertinya masalahnya mulai ada. Gomawo uda ngriview *bow* maaf ya lama updatenya. Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;)

SsungMine : kayaknya di chap depan deh baru nongol kyumin ngejaga bayinya, maaf ya telat update. *bow*. Gomawo udah singgah, jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;)

AidenLee15 : Gomawo udah ngriview, nih udah lanjut. Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *bow*

xiche : hmm.. kasih tau gak ya? Kita liat aja di chap depan. Gomawo uda ngriview. Dan Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *bow*

KyuMinHyuk1019 : nih uda lanjut gomawo uda ngriview. Dan Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *bow*

NithanyaKYU : iy maaf, soalnya cerita yang pertama kali di publish saya hapus. Karena ada masalah. Maaf ya . Gomawo uda ngriview. Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *bow*

Kyumin : nih uda lanjut, Gomawo uda ngriview. Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *****bow*****

reihananana : Gomawo, dan Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *****bow*****

raraC.R.U : annyeong~ rara . Sungmin itu karakternya di sini pintar-pintar bodoh *di geadglare sungmin*. Iya umin pindahan dari jepang. Ne Gomawo uda ngriview. Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *****bow*****

cho sungmin : Gomawo uda ngriview. Jangan lupa ngriview lagi ya ;) *****bow*****

Dan sepertinya Eunkyo agak telat meng-update ceritanya karena ya Eunkyo lagi sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang sudah menumpuk. -,-"

Jika berkenan tinggallah jejak kalian

Dan jangan lupa riview^^

Annyeong~

*terbang*


End file.
